This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Genetic analysis of research and clinical samples has become a major tool in modern biomedical research. In 2008 the School of Medicine in association with the Cancer Center and this COBRE grant expanded the capabilities of the initial Genomics Core by purchasing a full complement of Illumina technology to provide support for single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) analysis, methylation studies, and high through put sequencing. The new and expanded Genomics and Illumina Core has three facilities, a Sequencing facility that provides small size sequencing for day to day activities, an Affymetrix and Gene Chip Facility and the Illumina Core for SNP analysis and high through put sequencing. A major contribution by the LSU researchers has been the study of disease processes in the minority populations of Louisiana with unique genetics including African American, Acadian (Cajun) and now the growing Latino population in Louisiana. The Genomics and Illumina Core will provide support in sequencing reagents for experimental use, and planning and conducting larger scale experiments with patient samples including SNP analysis, methylation analysis, and high through put sequencing. Results obtained from these studies will be confirmed by Real time [unreadable]PCR technology in the same core.